


If Oceans Could Talk, They’d Sing Our Song

by Mia_tae



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I mean what did you expect, Intense, Not Beta Read, Pining, dreamnotfound, it’s the titanic, kind of, more tags will be added as we go, type of a beat, version tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_tae/pseuds/Mia_tae
Summary: "Do you feel it?"George melted at the thump under his fingertips."That's yours"Yeah, George melted out of existence.+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+What the titles says, it's titanic but make it DNF with a twistUpdate schedule: whenever, you could get 3 in a row but I promise one update a week at minimum
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Dream!" 

Dream glanced back, flipping his small sketchbook closed and tucking it into the hem of his trousers while pitching his pencil onto the back of his ears. a grin tugging at his lips watching his old friend, Sapnap, clumsily stumble through the dense crowd, pushing through with mumbled apologies falling out of his mouth.

Dream tried to school his expression into an apologetic one, but the smile ended up pushing through when Sapnap was stood in front of him looking like a hot mess, an excited and childish gleam in his brown eyes.

His shirt had somehow been buttoned down halfway, sweat glistened around his hairline and of course the huge satchel crossing over his body didn't too much to clean up his image.

"Were you gonna leave me in this country and get on the greatest ship made in the century without me?! Meet the greatest enginner in the country-....You suck man" Sapnap scolded, huffing in irritation when Dream avoided his hand swiping at his head.

"You love me." Dream chuckled, choosing to ignore the playful roll of Sapnaps eyes, and instead grabbed his hand, pulling him through the chattering line of people and near the entrance of the working class floor of the boat. 

Sapnap sighed out tiredly as he desparately held onto his satchel, hoping none of his sheets contianing ship designs would trickle out or slip through the poorly patched up rips.

Dream glanced around, wondering why no one was bothering to approach the entrance doors, 

Dream quickened up when his eyes caught the glimmering ocean, the blue water peeking through below the planks sparkling at the strike of the beaming sun above them.

"Woah, hold boy." The guard stood at the entrance spoke, coming down the wooden gateway formed by multiple wooden planks, which shook gently with each step.

Dream pulled out his tickets to show the guard he wasn't trying to sneak into the boat or anything, The guard seeing this shook his head. "No mate, I don't need to check your ticket yet, we're not boarding working class people yet. Once the uppder and middle class board then we'll start." The guard grudges out.

Dream thinned his lips before nodding grudgingly. Today and now wasn't the best time to indulge in his views to others.

Fucking rich people. 

Sapnap stood awkardly beside Dream, noticing his close friends dimmed mood.

"At least we're first in line, eh?" Sapnap chuckled weakly, gently nudging Dream, trying to cheer him up.

Dream nodded half-heartedly, instead his eyes gazed across the mass of people in front of him. 

There was nearly miles of dense crowds, all here today either to board the boat of the century or watch history be written as the biggest ship to ever exist in the entirety of human history took sail.

'The ship that couldn't sink',the lingo he had been hearing from Sapnap for the past year, the younger boy completely obsessed but now in front of the humongous ship that expanded so widely over the dock, he couldn't help but share the same awe and fascination.

"Move!" Dreams eyes followed the shrill of a yell and his eyes caught a red-faced driver jumping out of a vehicle, bellowing insults at a frowning peasant man stood not much then a metre away.

"Look here mate, unless you own this ground here, i'm not moving!" The peasant man huffed back, stance stubborn and strong.

"Mr. Smith, ignore that thing and open the door for my son will you?" Dreams eyes swiped to to the right to see an older lady dressed quite firvously coming around the vehicle, a frivolous fan in her hand and a sneer on her red painted lips.

Dream felt an increasing urge to somehow strangle the patronising women with her stupid and completely unnecessary fan, but instead Dream followed her gaze which turned to the backdoor.

"Mother-in-law please let me deal with this." A man in his middle twenties appeared, face coldly sweet and Dream wanted to wince as he watched the women smile back sweetly.

"Oh Dear Wilbur, You're sweet as always. If only George knew how lucky he was." The women sighed the last part out, eyes glancing behind her to the vehicle where her son must be.

The man, now revealed to be Wilbur smiled plainly, "Well, i'm lucky to have him as a fiancé." He replied.

Dream wanted to turn away, he honestly didn't want to see rich people pandering about and using such polite and conniving tones, it was irritating to watch.

Just as he was about to turn away to mind his business, the mother shrilled annoyingly, "Oh for goodness sake, will you come out the vehicle and join your fiancé and I, George?!" 

He stayed still as the driver in a panic reached out to grab the door handle and opened it in a deep bow. Dream waited in curiosity as he expected this rich ladies probably spoilt son to step out. Dreams eyes caught a slender leg stepping out-

"Dream?" Sapnap waved a hand in front of his face, Dream huffed, glancing at the younger in fringed annoyance, Sapnap blinked before looking in the direction that Dream was previously.

"Well, god darn, he's a beauty isn't he?" Sapnap mumbled in observation, Dream looked back again.

Dream silently judged his pandering heart when the young man who had already stepped out and moved to the front turned his front towards him to reveal an attractive face that seemed to have been stringed together by the gods thoughtfully. 

He was sweetly stood beside the women, clearly looking to please begrudgingly as his face was scolding with a small smile as he silently sent a message to his mother with his warm brown eyes. The man was quite a healing sight for sore eyes, nice face structure, nice lips, Dreams eyes dropped down and up and a nice figure too.

Dream really wondered how that sorry excuse of a human who thought money placed her above other managed to birth someone so ethereal looking, and as much as Dream dislikes rich people, this one clearly had some manners if he was disapproving of his mothers disrespectful behaviour instead of condoning it.

Dream felt discomfort bubble up as he watched the man named Wilbur forcefully pull George beside him, fingers wrapping around the shorter mans wrist, and the clenched jaw and clearly uncomfortable smile tugging at George's lips made Dream feel weird.

"Dream? Hello?" Sapnap called out again, Dream sighed, forcefully pulling his eyes, trying to convince himself that none of whatever was going on in a rich persons privileged life wasn't his problem.

Dream turned to Sapnap with curisoity and a hint of annoyance at being intterputed from his daily show of watching rich prats acting like patronising assholes, this time with a mix of a stunning boy who was apparently an anomaly.

"Yes Sappy, what do you need?" Dream blinked at the grin forming on Sapnaps lips.

"Lets go" Sapnap spoke, looking delighted. Dream frowned, watching as Namjoon approached the entrance which now had someone else stood near there now, but definitly a worker, Dream reflected back the bright smile on the workers face.

"That's my friend Karl, the one I told you about. He just recently got the job to work at the boiler room in the ship with Punz." Sapnap spoke calmly, looking very pleased. Dream almost wanted to roll his eyes fondly, but didn't, this trip was a dream come true for Sapnap after all.

Dream took a deep breath in before stepping onto the board, heart thruming with excitment as he watched waves slosh gently below him.

"Sapnap!" Karl yelled, throwing his arm around Sapnaps shoulder, Dream looked up with a friendly smile, it was only with a few steps forward on the gateway did he notice another familiar man stood behind Karl, watching him with a nervous smile.

Dream almost snickered when he caught Phils gaze and not only a second later, Phil cleared his throat, his sweet smile dorpped into a fake serious expression.

"Hey Kiddo." Phil spoke gruffly.

Dream popped a grin before moving forard and into Phils' arms, welcoming the fatherly hug.

He could feel it. This sail would change his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “My heart tells me this is the best and greatest feeling I have ever had. But my mind knows the difference between wanting what you can’t have and wanting what you shouldn’t want. And I shouldn’t want you.”  
> ― Cassandra Clare, City of Glass

Dream discreetly glanced around before grabbing the handle of the door and pulled the door open, feeling awed slightly as he stepped out to the balcony of the ship, he still wasn't used to seeing so much of the sea, let alone form here on the first class level fo the ship, and especially at night, the waves seemed to glimmer from the ships lights as they crashed over each other gently.

The Ocean was even more eye capturing at night, the quiet of the night and its waves seemed to sign a sweet lullaby that Dream could swore was about to make him fall asleep, this moment was too content and comforting.

"Well, this is quite anticlimactic." Dream muttered under his breath as he realised there was no guards around to chase him down, he would've thought the rich idiots would've guarded their space better.

Dream shrugged it off and relaxed, he hummed as he tucked his half filled sketchbook under his arm, he walked down the elongated hallway of the balcony, following the directions towards the front of the ship where he knew the the best views were.

Dream expected a chill night, with no guards around and the wind breezing softly through the lit up boat, especially as he found himself at the front of the humungous ship, feeling slightly dizzy when he realised how tall the ship was form this level, but the thoughts were quickly dispersed the the sight before him.

It was not going to be a chill night, he was wrong.

"Uh....." Dream drawled, catching the sight of a young boy stood alarmingly on the rails, feet on the first row but not too high as his hands gripped the top row, his back was to Dream but the figure seemed familiar almost.

The young boy jumped at the un-expected voice, feet slipping form the first row of rails, Drema hurried forward in a panic, wincing as the boy fell onto his chest roughly, but it was a smooth catch.

“I got you.” Dream muttered quietly, unable to see the young boys face as he hastily jumped out his arms and towards the rails again, clearly embarrassed.

Dream got ready to roll his eyes and stroll away as he expected the spoilt idiot to spit at him to go back to where he belonged on the lower levels of the ship, but he felt his attitude and words halt in their steps when the young boy turned on his feet to reveal a beautiful tear streaked face.

The boy was familiar afterall.

Dream was an emotional person but this was the first time he felt his heart soar and break at the same time because of someone he didn't know.

Glimmering watery eyes, tear streaked rosy cheeks and brown hair strands gently swaying around his face because of the wind.

"Who are you?" The young boy spoke after a while, voice husky from tears, Dream almost felt fondness bloom as the boy embarrassingly wiped at his tears streaked cheeks to wipe away the tear tracks.

"I'm dream." Dream replied plainly, watching the young boy blink in confusion.

The young boy scoffed. "What kind of name is dream?"

Dream rolled his eyes, "What's your name then princess?"

The younger boys glare hardened. "Don't call me that." He spat, the anger in his voice real and trembling, clearly the word hit home somewhere.

Dream stood their awkwardly as the younger boy turned back around to face the expanse of the ocean, fingers gripping the cold metal rails.

"George." The young boy replied in defeat after a few seconds.

Dream nodded, a few seconds later feeling stupid as he realised George wouldn't see the physical acknowledgement with his back turned to him.

Finding the silence suffocating, Dream quietly took a seat on the small bench behind him, placing his sketchbook on his lap and flipping it open, his fingers gently picked up the pencil in between the sheets and turned to a new page, hand ready to draw the view before him.

"Are you okay?” Dream asked moments later causally as his hand started sketching a rough layout, Dream glanced up this time to look at George and not the view before him, he watched the shorter figure tense up.

“Do I look okay?” George mumbled sassily, Dreams eyebrows jumped up before an amused smile tugged at his lips.

“My bad, I thought the tears were for decoration.” Dream responded playfully, focusing back on his sketch, wondering on whether he should include the figure before him in the drawing.

“I will be.” George replied softly minutes later, stepping away from the rails and turning on his feet to face him again, the once broken face that was tugged down by a frown and creases had now smoothed into a blank expression.

Dream watched brown eyes observe him, the discreet quirk in Georges eyebrows giving away that he had probably just realised Dream very much did not belong here.

Dream frowned, bitterness waiting to spew out, but feeling bad for the tired man, he backed down, placing his pencil back into the crease of the sketchbook, ready to leave.

“You want me to leave ?” Dream asked, ready to pack up and leave in disappointment, he didn’t know if it was because he wasn’t able to start his piece properly or he wouldn’t be able to see the pretty face before him,

Dream felt his heart swoop slightly as a kind smile tugged at Georges smooth lips, sad eyes lifting up lightly and furrowed eyebrows relaxing, the expression of joy was a contrast to the previous broken expression on Georges face and Dream decided then and there, he liked the way joy painted itself onto Georges face.

“No, it’s okay.” George replied, eyes tracking down to his lap where his sketchbook was. 

“You draw?” George asked politely, looking unsure on whether to press or step forward. 

Dream nodded, “You wanna see?” He asked, gently patting the seat next to him.

He felt relieved when George stepped forward with no resistance or awkwardness but he wanted to scold his heart for stuttering as George sat snuggly beside him, his shoulder brushing against his and Dream could swear he could smell some sort of cologne that was now laced with the sharp smell of sea salt, Dream guessed that George must’ve been out here for some time if the scent of the sea had washed over him.

George nodded, turning slightly and glancing down at the rough sketch Dream had made.

Dream smiled before flipping the sketchbook to the first page and handing it over to George who timidly took the book into his hands, lithe fingers curling around the page ready to flip as he stared at the art before him.

Dream felt warmth bloom in his chest as he watched brown eyes twinkle in awe , he didn’t bother looking down to see the sketches the boy was observing, Dream knew them by heart, instead he wanted to stare at the art before him.

Especially as George flushed prettily when the sketches started getting more lewd, he wanted to feel if his skin was warm, Dream wondered if it was as soft as it looked-

“Wow, um,...” George spoke up suddenly, snapping Dream out of his little haze.

Dream looked down to see what had flustered George so much and almost smirked when he took in the sketch of two naked men and a women intertwined lovingly and intimately.

Dream noticed Georges burning hot cheeks, and wished he could sketch this look on the boy onto the pages of his own sketchbook.

“This was when I went to Paris, the people there are much more comfortable with nudity then us.” Dream informed George who still hadn’t moved on from the page.

Dream continued, feeling the curiosity radiating from George, “The women and the man on the left are married, the man on the right is their lover, I bumped into them at a shady bar.” Dream added, eyes tracking the swallow George made, lips tugged between his lips in fascination.

Culture shock, is what Dream would call it, especially with Georges background he doubted the man had ever come across such a thing in his how many years of privileged life.

“You’re good at drawing.” George cleared his throat, fingers swiftly flipping to the next page before exhaling in shock as he took in the sketch in front of him which was much more explicit and detailed.

Dream chuckled amusingly when George snapped the sketchbook shut, handing the sketchbook over potently, eyes unable to meet his.

“These people let you see them, that close, doing...that?” George questioned, glancing at Dream who was smirking at him.

George huffed, cheeks still glowing red.

“Yes, it may seem lewd George but that was love in its physical form. Most of my drawings tend to be lewd because I find there is a raw part of people that tend to come out when they’re baring themselves to someone they love.” Dream finished the last few words with a whisper, green eyes confidently staring back into brown ones shadowed with a sadness that Dream wishes he could erase.

Dream wanted to frown when George cut the eye contact to stare back at the view in front of them, Dream followed pursuit, taking in the subtle movements of the sea at night curtained by the night sky that was littered with burring stars.

“Love, huh?” George questioned bitterly, a small and empty smile carved across his face as he got up swiftly.

Dream opened his mouth, hoping to somehow further the conversation so George wouldn’t leave but Georg spoke up before he could.

“Thank you for showing me your art, Dream. I’m afraid I have to leave.” George hastily muttered, brushing himself off and double checking his clothes.

Dream was unable to put in any words let alone a goodbye as the shorter man rushed off, bitterness clear on his face as well as a clear panic.

“Shut up.” Dream whispered to himself under his breath as his heart thumped wildly watching the shorter man rush away from him, stumbling slightly.


End file.
